Fallen Four
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: Four fallen girls. Four devastaded boys. girls return, and love is requainted once morePairings: NejiTenten, SasukeSakura, ShikamaruIno, NarutoHinatajust so i don't have to write this in every chapter: i don't own naruto
1. Chapter 1

A/N:heyyy! This is Inuyashagirl22 with more stories! Hope ya enjoy!

Neji's story:

her.

It was her that made his day light up, it was her that made him smile for all there was worth. It was her that he had loved. But that is no more, for she isn't here. My life seems so bitter and lifeless without the cheery laugh that sounded like bells tinkling. Tears start to fall from my eyes, it seems just like yesterday that I had lost her.

Neji's POV.

_"Tenten!" I scream. But it was too late, the enemy nin had already embeded the kodachi within her heart. I watch as my one and only fell to the floor cold and lifeless, but still breathing so much as to say 3 words before she left me._

_"I love you…" she closed her eyes, I deemed her dead, even though I never knew, something told me she was dead. Tears blurred my vision, this can't be happening, this isn't happening, this won't happen. But reality seemed to overcome those thoughts._

_I activated my Byakugan. I raised my head to look at her killer, anger washed away all my logic and feelings, all I wanted to do was kill this person, the person who had taken my one and only love from me._

_He smiled evily at me "How does it feel like" he asked "to have the person that meant the most to you be taken away, their lives stolen right before your eyes?"_

_I have no control what-so-ever now. The next thing I knew was that a bloody kunai was in my hand and the body of the nin was pale and dead on the floor._

_I cradle her head while whispering her name over and over again "Tenten…Tenten…I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry…please forgive me…" the tears are now flowing uncontrolably down my cheeks and onto her pale face. But what I didn't know was that she was still clinging to life, just barely…_

And that's what happened. But then, a miracle happened, and I was once again reunited with my best friend, my comrade, my love. And this, is my story…

Sasuke's story:

Her.

She was his cherry blossom, she was his guide, she was his light when he needed one. She never turned her back on him when he left Konoha, but instead, welcomed him with open arms when he came back. She always seemed to light up the room with her presence alone, her laughter seemed to flow with the wind making her sound enchanting. But then, it wasn't long till that all shattered.

Sasuke's POV.

_He watched with wide eyes as his most terrifying nightmare began. Itachi's sharingan eyes wheeling furiously "Well little brother? Are you still too weak to save the people you love? Well then I might as well just kill this girl" his grip tightened around Sakura's neck. She gasped in pain._

_"No! please! Anyone but her!" I begged._

_"too late" a sickening crack was heard and I watched in horror as her body fell limply to the ground. Itachi smirked once more before dissappearing. I ran to her side and cradled her body with my arms "Sakura…Sakura… don't leave me… please…don't…" my heart felt like it was gonna cave in right there and then. I wanted everything to stop and rewind. This isn't true, this wasn't real, I'm dreaming…I wish…_

_Sakura opened her eyes for what seemed like the final time, her emerald eyes gleamed with unshed tears "Don't forget me Sasuke-kun…" and with that, she left me, her breathing became so quiet that I thought she had died. _

Oh how I wished I could avenge her, but it seemed like I didn't have to. Because don't forget, the cherry blossoms bloom every year without fail.

Shikamaru's story:

Her.

She was the most troublesome woman I've ever met. She complained about everything, everywhere, anytime.

She had soft golden hair that was tide up in a ponytail that swished back and forth everytime she took a step. Her eyes seemed to sparkle everytime she smiled.

She was troublesome alright, but that was probably why I loved her with all my heart. That fateful day changed everything…

Shikamaru's POV.

_"Ino! RUN NOW!" I yell at her. I fought off two enemy nin's while looking at her._

_"NO FRICKEN WAY! I'm not leaving you behind!" she screamed back. I froze, suddenly an enemy appeared behind me and directed his sword to my neck._

_"SHIKAMARU!" Ino ran towards me._

_**Spurt!** The sound of blood echoed in my ears._

_What happened? I didn't feel any pain._

_I look behind me and my eyes widen with shock and fear._

_There, right behind me, stood Ino with a blade through her stomach._

_"INO! NO!"_

_Anger overwhelmed me. I take out a kunai and killed the nin with all that I have, but that doesn't slake my anger._

_The other enemy ninja's, seeing how fast their leader was killed, fled, for fear of dying by my hands._

_I kneeled down and lifted Ino into my arms. Tears started to fall freely from my eyes._

_"No… Ino… I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry…"_

_She opened her eyes once more, for me, it seemed like the last time I would see those bright eyes "Don't say that… at least I know that you'll be able to live… that's all I need to know… thank you…Shika-kun…" she whispered my name that one last time before she closed her eyes. Her breathing had stopped for a good 5 seconds so I though her dead._

So that's what happened. But she proved more troublesome, for she didn't go to heaven, and no, she did not go to hell(although the chances are very high (j/k) ).

She came back in my heart.

Naruto's story:

Her.

She was his life. She was his reason to live. She didn't discriminate him like the rest of the villagers. She accepted him. She looked up to him, she thought he was the best ninja she's ever seen. But that changed, just a few years ago, that changed dramatically. Because I couldn't save her…

_"ugh!" I plunged my kunai into another enemy. There were just too many._

_"Hinata! Get reinforcements here!" I yelled over the noise._

_"NO! I won't leave you Naruto-kun!" she continued to slam her palms into her opposing opponents._

_"no buts! We have to get reinforements or else we'll both-!" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence for my worse nightmare just played itself before my eyes._

_A fuma shruiken had whizzed out of nowhere and struck Hinata in the back. Just a few centimeters away from her spine._

_"NO!"_

_She fell to the ground, eyes cold and empty._

_I felt the force of the kyuubi within me, this time, I let all my anger out and destroyed the enemy's with a single thought._

_I rushed to her side just as she puked out blood._

_"HINATA!" I grabbed her before she fell to the ground._

_"N-Naru-t-to-k-kun…" she choked out my name before falling limp in my arms._

_No…no…no…no…nononononononono! NO! this isn't real, this isn't happening. Why, why did everything in my life have to screw up!_

_All I remember is screaming after that._

Well, that's my story. But I'm glad to say that it ended happily ever after, at least, for me and Hinata it did…

you have heard our stories, now it is time to tell you what had happened. Welcome, to the life of the Konoha nin's: Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto.

A/N: well, that's the first chappie! I hope it wasn't too boring! Anyways, plez R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMFG! I never knew just having 3 unfinished stories could push u so hard to actually try and finish them! I'm like updating one of my fics everyday now! faints from exhaustion and strain

Neji's story first chap:

I sighed. It was HER birthday again. This would make it the 3rd year I've gone on without her but she always seemed to haunt my thoughts. I'm standing at her grave right now, holding her favourite flowers, lily's (A/N: I have no friggin idea whatsoever what her real fav flower is so I just made that up).

The sun seemed bright today, just like her eyes used to be. I remember just a 2 years ago, that it turned into a tradition for me to come to her grave every year on this same day. March 9th. I sit down beside where she was supposedly supposed to be laying to sleep. I close my eyes and try to meditate but I know it's useless. Instead of showing my fustration in lack of concentration, I let my mind wander back to her. How she used to laugh, how she would be so proud yet worried when she actually hit me with some of her weapons when she did her soushouyruu. I couldn't help but smile and think

_Tenten…I remember… when you actually hit me with a kunai when you did your soushouyruu… you were jumping up and down for joy and accomplishment and stopped immediately after you saw how much my wound was bleeding. Haha… I still remember the flustered and panicked look on your face…_

"Hey…" a voice startled me. I looked up, there stood Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"thought you would be here, I mean, your always here in your free time and on this day" Shikamaru plopped down on the grass beside me.

"Hn" Sasuke remained standing while Naruto looked lost in his very own world, probably thinking about ramen and Hinata. Hinata, another death that had hit me hard. She was the only member of the main family that I didn't hate. She didn't treat me like shit, and she never, NEVER used the curse seal on me. She was in fact like a sister to me.

(A/N: WOW, a lot of 'me' 's in that paragraph…O.o)

suddenly, a cry pierced the silent air "ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! ALL NINJA'S TO THE EAST GATE IMMEDIATELY!" an ANBU raced across town shouting the news. Seriously, that was a bad idea, then all the citizens would panic. But that didn't matter right now. I had to get to the gates. I looked at the Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru, we all nodded before dissappearing into thin air.

When I arrived at the east gate, it was a bloody mess. Red was painted everywhere, carcasses were littering the floor, and blood was still flying.

I activated my Byakugan. Who was it that was attacking us? Sand? Well, looks like my hunch was right. Sure enough, the nin's that were attacking our leaf nin's were wearing the headband with the sand sign on it.

A kunai whizzed at me. I caught it without batting an eyelash. As if on cue, a bunch of enemy's launched at me. I sighed and shook my head. This was not worth wasting energy on. With one swift move, they were all on the ground coughing up large amounts of blood and spilling the substance onto the already stained grass.

Then, to my utter surprise, all our enemy's had dropped dead on the ground. A strange fog had rolled in but I managed to see a person standing in the middle of all this chaos with their hands still in the position that they had finsihed attacking.

A fimiliar voice rang out "seriously, these people just get weaker and weaker…"

When the fog had cleared, everyone gasped. There, in front of everyone stood a girl who they had all thought to be dead. My eyes bulged out of their sockets "H-H-Hinata?"

The mentioned Hyuuga turned towards me "You got that right. Hyuuga Hinata, alive and kickin'."

Naruto stood their for a second, completely not believing what his eyes showed him. Then, in a split second, he launched himself at the girl "HINATA! HINATA HINATA HINATA! YOUR ALIVE! HINATA!" he sobbed over and over into her stomach as he tackled her to the ground.

"WHOA!" she tumbled over and landed on her butt with Naruto on top of her apparently crying his eyes out.

"Hinata… your alive… thank kami… I thought that… that I had lost you forever that day a few years ago…"

The blueish/purpleish haired girl smile and hugged the ramenlover right back "I would never leave you. didn't I say that day that I wouldn't? now why would I break my promise?"

"But-! you were dying! You-!"

Hinata looked at Naruto "Does it LOOK like I'm dead? I'm right here you know"

I broke up their argument "Hinata… but… we all thougt that…you had…"

She sighed once more "need I repeat myself? I told you, I'm right here and I would never leave all of you."

Naruto's POV.

I have never been so happy in my entire life. The girl that I loved had returned to me. I was no longer weighed down with guilt and grief, but I felt like a great burden was lifted off me. I was finally happy again. I no longer cared about being discriminated. Or for being laughed apon. All that mattered was that she was alive, my Hinata was alive…

Back to Neji's POV.

I was happy, but not completely happy. I was glad that my cousin had survived, but Tenten was still dead. Maybe she wasn't and would return to me just like Hinata did to Naruto, but the chances of that are slim. Because I saw her die, I heard her die, I WATCHED her die… and I couldn't do anything about it.

That night was one of the best nights that Konoha had ever experienced. The news of Hyuuga Hinata returning spread like wildfire throughout the village. That night, we had a party at the Hyuuga mansion.

"Tonight we honor the return of one of our family members: Hyuuga Hinata! My daughter!" Hiashi raised his cup

everyone present followed suit and eventually drank the whole thing down. After that we had a little game, well not really a game, but sort of a sparring match(es).

Hinata was the one to suggest it "Father, I wish to ask for a request…" Hiashi raised an eyebrow "Oh? And what might that be?" the girl raised her head and said "I want to fight against the other family members to see how strong I have become in the past few years…"

I saw my uncle's expression lighten up immediately "Splended idea! In fact we shall start now!" he led the way to the training grounds on the Hyuuga compound.

The first peson who was called upon was Hinata's sister, Hanabi.

No sooner had the battle started that the battle ended. In a split second, no wait, a tenth of a second, Hanabi was on the ground pinned by Hinata.

Everyone was astounded at her amazing speed. I was too, I think she had even surpassed me in that category, but technically, I was still stronger because of my tactics.

Hinata helped her sister up while saying "Next opponent"

A young Hyuuga boy stepped up, he was a little older than Hanabi but I could tell that he was a lot stronger due to his muscular build "I'm next"

_Tweet!_ The whistle blew signaling that the battle started.

Hinata stood still in her attack position while waiting for the boy to make a move. Clever tactic indeed, wait for your opponents to attack you so you can determine just how strong they are.

"YYYAAAAA!" the boy charged at her.

He slammed his palm into her stomach before she could react but she just poofed and a log took her place.

Suddenly, she appeared behind him and struck him by the neck rendering him unconcious "That was pretty good for a boy his age considering he could actually LAND a blow"

Wow… looks like Hinata really did improve a lot during the past 3 years. My thoughts unconciously drifted to Tenten.

No. NO! the painful memories fill my mind once again of her dying. My heart hurt. I turned to my uncle and pardoned my leave before dissappearing to my bedroom.

Once I was safe, I collapsed crying.

Why? Why couldn't it have been that Hinata AND Tenten returned? Why?

I raised my head to look at the picture of the weaponmistress and me, we were sitting by the park when the photo was taken. That was one of the only times I had smiled since my father died.

A cheer was heard from outside. Looks like Hinata defeated another opponent.

I stood up shakily and went over to my desk and opened the bottom drawer. I reached to the very back and pulled out a silver box that had 2 dragons carved on it.

I opened the lock with a key and lifted the cover of the box. Inside lay many items, all in which were a past possesion of Tenten. I picked up a kunai. I remembered that she had given me this after I had managed to master catching one of her dangerously accurate weapons with two fingers.

**Flashback**

_"Neji! You did it!" she squealed._

_I panted while still holding the kunai with my forfinger and middle finger._

_"That…wasn't too hard…"_

_"Hmph! Yeah right! It took you 3 days just to get it right without any flaws!" she walked towards me._

_"hn…"_

_"Hey Neji?"_

_"hm?"_

_"come to my house tommorrow, I have a surprise for you"_

_and with that, she stalked off._

_The next day, I arrived at her appartment and knocked on the door. It opened soundlessly and on the other side was a smiling yet tired Tenten "Come in! follow me"_

_She led me to what seemed like her room. She pulled out a glass case in which a kunai rested in. she took the ninja dagger out._

_"Here, I want you to have this. It's the best kunai I ever made and it will cut through anything. Even chakra if you handle it right. I want you to have it, think of it as a sort of congradulating gift" Tenten smile at me._

_I took the kunai in my hands and studied the object. It was, indeed, the best kunai she had ever made. For I could see no flaws and it seemed to be as sharp as ever. Since Tenten was the best blacksmith of the entire village, it was probably the best forged kunai the history of Konoha has ever seen._

**Flashback ends**

I ran my fingers over the surface and the edge. It was no longer as sharp as it once was, it was now dull, it'S beauty all gone except for the memories it held.

I leaned my head back and sighed. _Tenten, are you still alive?_ I shook my head, it was no use burdening my thoughts with her death, even though I missed her with all my heart, just wishing she would come back wouldn't ressurect the dead.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. Even though I didn't want it, images of Tenten's cheerful smile invaded my mind.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. Hoping that the next day would be better.

A/N: this wansn't as sad as the last chap rite? Cos if it isn't I really gotta work on writing angsty stuff. Anyways, review! and if u want, I will dedicate a chap to u! ONLY IF U REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey, here's a new chappie!

Sasuke's story chapter 1:

The dobe was especially happy yesterday since that Hyuuga girl returned. I wasn't really. When I had saw Hinata came back, I couldn't help but secretly wish that she was the one dead and Sakura the one alive. It's been a few years now. But the scenes keep replaying over and over in my mind.

I looked around. I was at my old teams training grounds. I could smell the fresh air. It was spring after all, it was the time when the cherry blossoms would bloom. I remembered when I walked through a cherry blossom park with Sakura. She was smiling, occasionally I would let her hand go and allow her to run freely, the freshly bloomed flowers getting caught in her bubble-gum pink hair.

But this wasn't the time for reminecing. We were in a was with the hidden sand. Surprisingly, Gaara and his siblings had joined our side and were currently residing in our village. I was assigned to the most forward row that would take the enemy nin's first head on.

It was a peaceful morning. Everything stood still, almost as if nothing dared to breathe. Suddenly, the leaves of the nearby trees rustled. Heh… first mistake of the enemy, announcing their presence. Then, out of nowhere, a bunch of sand nin appeared. I activated my sharingan and realized that they were only clones. I stepped back and nodded towards Naruto who stood on my left.

He smirked and looked at Hinata who also nodded.

The entire row had stepped back to allow the Kyuubi boy some room. Naruto began to do some rapid handseals but none of them were unfamiliar.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" probably a thousand clones of Naruto appeared. I shuddered, if those were real, I would've been in a nut house from being driven to insanity.

In less than a minute, all the clones were destroyed. Not very surprising. This was a normal technique for Naruto, well… let's just say that it's his signature move.

Neji looked bored, at least, that's what I thought because he stepped up and activated his Byakugan while calling out "I can see all of you, so come out before I kill you on the spot"

That seemed to do the trick. All the sand nin's appeared before us. Everyone took a fighting stance. But Hinata rushed ahead and ran head first into the crowd of ninja's.

"HINATA!" I had to clamp my hands over my ears to block out Naruto's yelling.

Well, it was probably a good thing that Hinata rushed up. Because we didn't have to do any fighting. In at least 30 seconds, the sand were all dead.

I have to admit, the Hyuuga girl had earned my respect.

A clear voice rang through the air "Yeesh… why didn't you leave me any?" a certain pink haired kunouchi appeared in front of my eyes. I blinked. I blinked again. I rubbed my eyes. But she didn't fade away, it was then that I realized it was reality.

"SAKURA!" I couldn't help but cry out in happiness.

I ran as fast as I could to her, crying tears of joy as I went.

She smiled. It was the only smile in the world that was able to melt the ice around my heart. It was the smile that almost made me want to forget about revenge back when Itachi was still trying to make me hate him and kill him(he's probably crippled somewhereXD).

"Hey Sasuke-kun…" she laughed as I hugged her.

For once in my life, I felt true happiness. The girl who I loved with all my heart had came back, just like the cherry blossoms that bloomed every year…

When I let go of her, I could see her eyes brimming with tears. A second later she was sobbing onto my chest blabbering about how much she missed me.

The moment lasted only a few minutes before Hinata coughed puposely.

Normal POV.

"Uhh… aren't we supposed to be protecting Konoha? Not a sobbing couple?"

Sakura glared at her "Well, I wasn't the one who ditched the group after we were attacked. You were supposed to be getting help but noooo, you took your time"

"yeah well…" she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"WTF ARE YOU TWO JUST SITTING THERE FOR! I WENT THROUGH HELL TO GET HERE AND ALL I SEE IS A STUPID DRAMA SCENE!" a shriek was heard that echoed throughout all of Konoha, and there was only one person alive who could scream that loud.

Hinata groaned and covered her ears "No need to shout Ino-chan"

"Yeah Ino-pig!"

"Shut up forehead-girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead-girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead-girl!"

"Ino-!"

Sakura was stopped in mid sentence because Shikamaru had apparently interupted their little argument my tackling Ino to the ground.

"mmmffngmfnfmnn!"

"What?"

Shikamaru lifted his head up " I said: I'm so happy to have you back Ino"

"ohh…"

everyone sweatdropped. Out of all the reunions, this was the weirdest one ever.

"umm… well, if you guys are alive, wouldn't that mean Tenten is too?" Neji looked hopeful.

The three once-dead girls looked at each other before chorousing "SHIT"

A/N: seriously, this has gotta be the shortest chapter I've enver written. Anyways R&R plez!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: heyyy! Sup pplz! Here's the long awaited chapter that u've all been waiting for! And to my loyal viewers, THANK U!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT ABOUT HER!" Neji screamed at Sakura, Ino, and Hinata while leaping through trees at top speed.

Ino sumersaulted in mid-air "We said we were sorry! Jeez! What else do you want us to do!"

"SAVE HER!"

Sakura sweatdropped along with Hinata.

The rest of the once rookies of Konoha were with them.

"No need to screech at the top of your lungs Hyuuga" Sasuke complained.

"your just happy and don't care about anything else because YOUR girlfriend came back from the dead and she's right in front of you!"

"…umm… Neji-nii-san, don't you think well… you're overreacting?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! I've never seen you act like this since…er…since…well, NEVER!" Naruto was still trying to remember if any past events had shook the Hyuuga so bad but was failing pretty badly.

Sounds of a battle could be heard faintly now. Ino sped up "Hurry! She's not far!"

Neji need not be told twice, went to maximum speed which put him infront of the leading girls.

"Byakugan!" veins popped out of his head.

Sasuke, seeing this as not a bad idea to access his blood limit, decided to switch the sharingan on, but being careful not to make eye contact with any of his comrades.

Hinata also activated her byakugan.

At last they arrived at a clearing with many bloody corpses littering the floor. In the middle of all this chaos stood a girl with her hair up in 2 buns.

"TENTEN!" no need to tell you who that is.

The girl looked up startled, then her eyes widened "NEJI!"

Her arms were full of cuts and bruises, some minor and some major, and those were still bleeding.

"Tenten! Get behind us! We'll finish the rest!" Sakura yelled out.

Well, there wasn't really the need to do that because Neji already struck all the enemy's down.

O.O wow.

Suddenly, without warning, Tenten collapsed. Her breathing was heavy and it looked as if she were struggling to fill her lungs with air.

Neji's eyes were filled with absoulute fear for the second time in his life. No way, NO WAY IN HELL WAS HE GONNA LOSE THE GIRL THAT HE LOVED WITH ALL HIS HEART AGAIN.

"Neji! Get out of the way! I'm going to heal her!" Sakura rushed up and kneeled down by Tenten.

Blue chakra emitted from her hands as she began to heal the most serious wounds, leaving the minor scratches and bruises for later if she had enough chakra.

Neji breathed a sigh of relief as Tenten's breathing returned to normal (wow, breathe breathe breathe lol).

"we should be returning to Konoha now" Shino spoke.

"yeah, then we can get Tenten a comfortable place to rest, I remember that she didn't really like the forest floor when we were training in the middle of nowhere" Ino drifted off into her own world as she reminenced the scene.

"yeah, ouch… I remember that, she gave me a scratch or two when I accidentally hit her head with my elbow when I was sleeping" Sakura shuddered.

Hinata smirked evily "I'm the only one who never get's hurt" she started prancing around laughing her head off (A/N: I know, very OOC or was it OCC or just OC? Watever)

Ino turned to Sakura and muttered "When we get back to Konoha I'm gonna kill her…"

The pink haired kunouchi nodded darkly.

Meanwhile the same thought was crossing everyone's mind except for Naruto's _is she a psycopath? O.o_ (sorry to those Hinata lovers out there! I couldn't resist)

Sasuke, being one of logic, took Sakura's hand and started heading back, not long after everyone else followed suit, and eventually Neji with Tenten in his arms.

As the Hyuuga pridogy leaped from tree to tree, he looked down at the weaponmistress's face before kissing her lightly on the lips "I'll never leave you again, I promise…"

The next day…

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!" the loudmouth of Konoha yelled.

"Not so loud Naruto, you'll wake everybody up and it's a Sunday too"

"Oops… sorry" the Kyuubi boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Sasuke snorted "dobe"

"TEME!"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"sorry Sakura-chan…"

"Sorry Sakura"

Sasuke somehow managed to snake his arm around Sakura's waist without her noticing, which made him smirk in triumph.

While on the otherside of town…(in the Hyuuga mansion)

"uuuggghhh…" Tenten groaned. Her head was pounding.

Sounds of loud bickering could be heard in the very far distance but to her the voices seemed to be right beside her ear. Whoever was arguing was gonna face the full wrath of Tenten the weaponmistress, well… as soon as she recovered anyways…

A/N: wow, wat a crappy ending… oh well, srry. I'm trying to do this while preparing for my friend's bday! And if she ever happens to read this: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KACEY!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry, but this is gonna be a real short chapter. It's basically gonna be a short sweet moment between Neji and tenten. The next chappie will be a moment between Sasuke and Sakura and so on so on. Plus, I'm very sorry that I didn't update in a long time, considering that I'm starting a new grade, I've got project coming out of my ears like they grow on trees. But I decided to write a new chap because… I GOT A NEW COMPUTER! WEEEEEEEEE!

Anyways, I'm sure you've all been waiting to read the chapter, not listen to me blab.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but it would be kick ass if I did.

Tenten groaned. _Shut up shut up shut up! Make that stupid bickering shut up!_

"Tenten? Tenten are you okay?" a deep male voice resonated in the brunette's ears. Why was it so familiar?

"Neji…? That you?" her words were slurred from not having woken up fully yet.

"Yea it's me…"

"Neji…"

"Yes?"

"Why does it feel like Chouji ran over me with his meat tank?"

"I don't know"

"Oh… then can you make whoever's arguing shut up?"

Tenten heard a chair skid across the floor lightly as someone stood up and then a small click was heard. Sure enough, the arguing stopped.

"Thank you"

"hn"

Silence ensued. Tenten shifted and felt that she was lying on some very expensive linen, She turned around and stuffed her face into her pillow (that's what I like to do a lot lol) and sniffed. It didn't smell like her shampoo so it definitely wasn't her bed that she was sleeping in. that raised a few alarms.

"Neji…?"

"yes Tenten?"

"Whose bed is this?"

"mine"

Bingo.

"Whhhaatt?!?!?!" she sat up abruptly and immediately regretted it.

"My head…" she moaned and flopped back down on the pillows.

"I suggest you don't move, you're still injured and you have a fever" So that's why she had a headache.

Suddenly, she felt something cool on her forehead. Tenten opened her eyes a little and saw a hand. Oookay…

"Neji… is that your hand?"

"Whose else would it be?"

"Oh"

The coolness was gone and Tenten found herself wanting more of it.

Now something cold and damp was placed on her forehead.

The cold part she liked, the damp part she didn't.

"Tenten stop moving around, you'll make the cloth fall off" Neji chastised.

"I don't like the cloth…" she whined.

"I don't care, just stop moving"

"But I don't like the stupid cloth…"

"Then what do you propose I use instead of this cloth?"

"Your hand"

"excuse me?" his tone was incredulous.

"Your hand"

Even though Tenten's eyes weren't open, she could tell that Neji was raising his eyebrows.

"Your hand is nice and cool and it's dry"

"So you don't like the cloth because it's damp"

"Yup"

The nice coolness returned.

Tenten almost purred. She smiled contently and snuggled back into the covers.

"The things I do for you…" She heard Neji mutter.

"And I love you too Neji" she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Next chapter! Sasuke/Sakura fluff!


End file.
